Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relate to communication systems and methods and particularly relates to sending and/or receiving advertisements and data content and providing multiple value added services for subscribers through electronic communication device. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for displaying advertisements or data content on the display screen of the user's mobile communication device and any other Portable/Non Portable Electronic Device with a display mechanism and further for delivering multiple value added services based on user's request using CBS/CBC, SMS, MMS, GPRS, HSPA, WiFi, satellite, radio data connection, cable data connection and any data connection available on the electronic device that is connected to different communication networks including IPTV, Fixed telephony, GSM mobile communication, satellite, CDMA, WCDMA, WiMAX, LTE, Advanced LTE, UMTS, 4G network, GPON, WiFi, and the like communication networks.
Description of the Related Art
The recent reports indicate that over 300,000 mobile apps have been developed in three years. Apps have been downloaded 10.9 billion times. But demand for downloading mobile apps is expected to peak in 2013. Analysts have predicted an exponential growth for the use of mobile devices applications which has made business owners, both small and large, take notice. As a result, a lot of marketers worldwide have decided to spend more on mobile devices applications development. Furthermore, the recent reports on mobile advertising indicate that mobile advertising, as an advertising medium, is becoming a mainstream phenomenon around the world. Nearly 35% of the mobile users in the U.S. got advertisements on their mobile device during the fourth quarter of 2008. Many users who receive the mobile advertisements are likely to respond to the advertisement depending on their age group and other requirements.
In the field of telecommunications, the mobile devices are increasingly used for more than simple voice and text communication. The mobile devices are now becoming the users' personal center of operations capable of performing complex operations, delivering services from numerous service providers through tailored applications, reading the Global Positioning System (GPS) signal using integrated GPS module in the mobile devices and displaying various forms of content including interactive static, animated, video images, audio files, web/WAP (Wireless Access Protocol) pages, or combinations of these forms. A growing number of solution providers, content providers, and advertisers are providing their solutions and content through applications installed on mobile, portable, and non portable electronic devices; Applications that include mobile payments, banking, and commerce tools, marketing and retail tools, ticketing, advertising, social networking, content providing applications, gaming, location services and maps.
Also, in today's trend advertising and information sharing has been more than a marginal influence on patterns of sales and production. Technology has supported this in a large way for promoting products and services and to reach customers efficiently. However advertisements and product information very often does not reach customers at the right place and time.
The content available through mobile devices is often difficult to be accessed and previewed before downloading or purchasing. Indeed, most content need to be advertised or marketed in some form to the consumer, and listed in a catalog, deck or file for the consumer to access and download. Also often the content downloaded cannot be rendered or played with the native media applications available in the handset. In other cases content advertised may not be precisely focused and targeted to the right audience. Furthermore, different services like mobile banking, transportation ordering, event specific applications usually require the user to download different application for each service which imposes a challenge for the user's device available system resources like memory, processing power, and battery life as well as increase the complexity of the user experience.
Hence there exists a need for a system and method for enabling the merchants and service providers to broadcast the advertisements and other data content effectively to reach the intended customers with the right profile, interest, location, and device capability without any time delay. There also exists a need to provide a system and method that can host multiple key value added services in a single application and enables customers to interact and access the received content and services with a minimal effort.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.